The Serpent's Pet
by quirks
Summary: Convinced the only way to save Harry is to accept the proposal of Draco to be his mistress and desperate, Cho will do the unimaginable and sacrifice everything for Harry. But in the end, who is her true love? [DMxCC]
1. Ch I Default Chapter

****

Title: The Serpent's Pet (01/?)  
**Author name:** claret345  
**Author email:** quirky456msn.com  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Action/Adventure  
**Keywords:** Draco's Mistress C/D Cho Draco   
**Rating:** R  
**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
**Summary:** Cho will be the mistress of Draco in exchange for Draco's protection of Harry during the war...but what will she do when it's not only for the protection of Harry? [DMCC]  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** Reviews=Update=More fic=Your Enjoyment=No Boredom

.

--------

.

**__**

The hills of green have turned into a faceless waste

They fought for freedom - one more dream has gone

A hundred thousand victims have all died in vain

A hundred thousand corpses of a war insane

The wall inside their heads does still remain

The children crying on their fathers´ graves

All that´s left for them is but a lasting hurt

To live a life within a demon´s world

A thousand days are shattered in this slaughterhouse

The fury stains the faces of them all

Pitiless the leaders chase their men ahead

To fall for glory and for land

The ripper rages - he has no remorse

The angels scream in everlasting hysteria

Everthing is torn apart within their hands

To live within a demon´s land

Wake up my friend - the time to change the truth has come

To give a chance of hope to their sad eyes

The night will leave and turn into a better day

A reason will be there for them to stay

The torturers will turn into an innocent

The guilty will be judged by the restless souls

Beauty and belief will be the things to hail

Living in a demon´s world today

Demon´s World, Morbid Poetry

.

--------

.

How does your life go from quiet and nice to a tainted and destroyed one; with no way out, no outcome except the present continuing until the end of time? How can your life go through hell in less than 24 hours? How can you get killed just seven hours after taking the exams? How can a child die in the womb of its mother when it hasn't even had a chance to live? How does a good kid go bad in just one moment? How can all these things, and more, happen? Don't people say you can have control of your life? But how is that when we don't have control over things like those? We don't even have control over trivial affairs like our feelings…No matter how much a shrink tries to convince you.

My point is: we don't have control over our lives.

Maybe it's wrong, but just listen to my tale for one second, and you might understand me better then.

.

--------

.

This horrible life all began when it was Christmas Break; and I was on the Hogwarts Express. I had left the cabin that had my best friends to go to an empty one to be by myself. Yes, popular Cho does like to be by herself, and I'm not a ditzy social butterfly. I can't speak for all of my friends; that's a whole different ball game. A few of them are above average, but aren't the most intelligent intellectuals out there.

Me being a Ravenclaw also had a big influence on my love for studying with a butterbeer near my reach at all times, Ravenclaw tradition; instead of partying and being Gryffindor like. So you might say that most of us Ravenclaws are a bit anti-social and geeky. So sue me.

I went inside an empty cabin and settled myself in after putting my luggage away. I lied on the seat, falling into a comfortable position, and pulled out my book for a good read.

I yawned, and soon lost myself in the story; barely noticing the tall, lean blonde that was leaning against the doorway.

"Hello, Ms.Chang."

I jumped out off the seat, crashing on the floor with a great THUD! My bum was in pain, and I looked up irritated at the silver haired sixteen-year-old boy that had a large smirk on his face.

"Er—Hello, Malfoy?" I said softly; sounding more like a question than a greeting. I scolded myself in my head for being an idiot.

I climbed back on the seat, and felt blood rushing to my face. "What do you want?"

Draco chuckled, stepped inside, and sat gracefully on the opposite seat from mine. "Now, Ravenclaws, from what I've heard," Draco said leaning forward, and lowered his face like he was gossiping, "Are supposedly the diplomats here at Hogwarts."

"That we are," I stated, raising an eyebrow suspiciously, crossing my arms, and then narrowed my eyes.

This seemed fishy; Draco being in a cabin with me, and having a conversation; then bringing up my house's reputation. Something was wrong. Also, the conversation was irksome, and was going to be vexatious should it be followed without an argument breaking out.

"So there's no need to be cold to me," Draco said, and ran a hand through his silver hair—which I noticed—didn't have lots of gel like most times—and looked silky.

I stared at him, and then it felt like I was just meeting him for the first time or something, like it had just dawned on me. I think I looked like a goldfish that open its mouth then closes it, opens it, etc. "Right."

Draco smirked. "So-,"

But Draco was interrupted at that second by the old witch with the trolley. "Anything off the trolley, sweetie?" she asked, and smiled warmly at me.

I declined and was amazed when Draco stopped her from leaving and bought half of everything off the thing.

The lady chuckled, and I heard her murmur, "Oh I remember my sweetheart…" when she was done handing everything to Draco, and past our cabin.

"Merlin, Draco! How much more chocolate do you need to consume?" I asked, stunned at the 15 stuffed bags filled with Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Blotts Every Flavor Beans, Sugar Quills, Cauldron Cakes, etc.

Draco grinned evilly, and was about to say something when the train halted suddenly; and everything was black outside.

Unfortunately, when I got up (I'm the same size as an average English girl, but I weighed as much as a feather) I was sprawled over Draco's lap.

I gulped audibly as I looked up at him; seeing his smirk, closed my eyes as he began to lower his face, and felt his hot breath against my cheek. I was prepared for his mouth covering mine when I heard the door slide, and looked up to see Harry looking at me like I was You-Know-Who.

"Cho?" Harry asked weakly.

At that second I felt like a complete and utter monster like Umbridge. Harry's green eyes were sad but then narrowed, and Harry looked hatefully at Draco.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Harry demanded, striding in the cabin, and stood in front of Draco and me.

Draco smirked. "Couldn't get enough of watching Weasley and Granger snog, or did you give up your perverted ways?"

"You're going to pay for that, Malfoy," Harry replied, and reached for his wand.

Draco pushed me off him, stood up, and dropped 5 of the candy bags in my lap. Never once did he not stop staring at Harry hatefully. "I'll be leaving," Draco said coldly in Harry's face.

Harry gripped his wand even tighter so his knuckles were pure white. "Don't even think of running you coward."

Draco grabbed his wand and raised it. "Remember last time, Potter?" Draco said angrily, "That was a lucky shot. Not this time."

Harry shouted a sentence of curses but Draco had set a see through green shield around himself and me. Harry widened his eyes, and opened his mouth: but nothing came out.

'Now I'll be leaving," Draco called and slammed the door shut as he left.

Draco's footsteps could be heard down the hall, and then another door sliding open with his voice vibrating off the walls of the hall. Then dead silence once the door was shut. Harry continued to stand up, and had the same expression when Draco had been in the room.

"Harry?" I whispered. My stomach felt like rocks were slamming against it, and my head felt so dizzy, so very dizzy; Harry's face seemed to swirl around the room with different colors, and I felt like I was falling; spiraling into darkness.

"Cho?" Harry asked softly.

My head seemed to clear up suddenly, but Harry had two faces, and then everything looked double.

"W-what?" I asked, getting up, "Pardon?"

"No," Harry said, pushing me gently on the seat, "You need rest."

"No, really," I began, but stopped when Harry was leaving the cabin.

I could barely hear Harry's voice saying bye, and then I lied down reluctantly; like last time, getting comfortable, and sighed. That was the moment I lost Harry Potter. That was the first thing that had gone wrong today, and unfortunately, that was not the last bad thing this morning.

.

--------


	2. Ch II More Morning Madness

Disclaimer:  This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

**The Serpent's Pet****  
  
**

**By: Crystal Megan**

**A/N:  [Draco/Cho] One meeting in the cabin of the Hogwarts Express leads to a day in Hogsmeade to a night at the Astronomy Tower to more; all through the way, the two use each other to get what they want. . .But what if they start wanting each other in the end?**

**Ch. 2: More Morning Madness**

* * *

A few moments later that had felt like an eternity to me, since after all, Ravenclaws do _need _mental exercises (that's where homework comes in handy), I could hear the screech, and the slow movement of the Hogwart's Express coming to an end, and I sighed happily.  I was back at school.

It wasn't that I hated my home, it was really nice, and a great place, but my family could be so overbearing at times.  My mum, and dad stressed how important it was for me to marry a nice young oriental boy, settle down, and be a good, and loving wife.  Oh, and a good, loving mother, too.  But I wanted to put my intelligence to good use.  I was a Ravenclaw with wit, and brains, why should my talent go to waste?  So Hogwarts was a sanctuary to me.  No, it was more than that.  It was my _real _home.

I walked out of the cabin, and walked with the steady stream of students, noting that the most were Gryffindors, and were shooting me nasty looks.  I blushed, and felt a surge of anger.  What had Harry said?  Or was it Draco?  What was the rumor?  Who started it?  I sighed feeling hopeless from the lack of real friends that I had.  I guess…that was why I wanted Harry so badly.  I knew he wanted to be more than friends, even though I just wanted him as a friend, but I wanted him, no _needed _him, that I would do whatever to get him: _no _matter the cost.

I finally got off the crowded train, and felt being pulled by one of my Ravenclaw friends that was hugging me, asking me why I didn't owl her, and how happy she was to see me.  I felt myself being led reluctantly by her to the carriages.  I heard a scratchy scream fill the air, and heard the clear ring in my ears, then realized that it was _I _screeching hysterically.

I saw monster like horses that were black as the midnight sky, ribs poking out like they were starving, but I doubted it since they looked dead, as if they had come back from the grave, and had bloody red eyes that were looking evilly at me, since I was the only one staring at them with hysterical screams coming from my wide, and stretched mouth.  One of them snorted, and swished their dirty stringy mane that covered part of their stretched out skin.

"What is it Cho?" Elizabeth, the one Ravenclaw friend that had been pulling me along asked frantically.  I knew she was there; I could see her brunette hair catching the light, her black ink eyes filled with concern, and her small mouth working it self to death with questions directed to me, but my mind couldn't register her.  All I was concerned about was the death like horses that were in front of the carriages.

"It's a thestral…" I heard the words slip from my open mouth once I had stopped screaming.

"But Cho," Elizabeth said, her arms around my shoulders, while looking me in the face when I was looking speechless now at the creatures.  "You've never seen anyone die, or have someone close to you die like Harry or Luna."

"Have I?" I asked bitterly, and looked up at my pale friend.

"Ms. Chang, isn' it?" I heard the deep voice of a man, and looked at the direction where it came from, but only saw an enormous large moleskin coat, and a black old sweater underneath.  I looked up, and saw Hagrid, the school Game Keeper, and stood frozen. "Anythin' a matter?" he said.

"I just…I saw the thestrals you were talking about, Sir," I mumbled, and felt Elizabeth's hands around my forearms, pulling me away from the half giant, as politely as she could.

"If there is anything I have most defiantly agree with the Slytherins, is that idiot," Elizabeth pointed her chin back the disappearing figure of Hagrid near the lake with the first years.  "Is that he's the most _terrible _teacher next to Umbridge.  At least that woman taught us lessons that were useful.  Not some rubbish like screwerts!"

"Yes," I murmured.  "He is an idiot."

"Well, let us hurry!  You want a carriage to ourselves don't you?"  Elizabeth said hurriedly, and started to sprint with me jogging clumsily with her tight grip on my arm.

We couldn't find an empty carriage after many looks, and finally got to an almost empty one, but with only one problem: Draco Malfoy.

"Elizabeth, no," I mumbled, but it was more to myself, because Elizabeth asked Malfoy if we could sit there.

"Ravenclaws?  I thought your house hated us, Slytherins," Malfoy drawled.  I guessed he either had brushed off our earlier encounter or was ignoring it, along with me.  I ignored his cold demeanor, and followed Elizabeth's act, and acted polite.

We had all ready taken a seat, considering the fact that Ravenclaws were able to talk to Slytherins, or at least be by them without blowing a cork like the Gryffindors.  Or Harry…

Elizabeth shrugged, her being the quiet intellect always.  I was the debating one so of course I was the one to answer the arrogant Slytherin…or _another _arrogant Slytherin would be better to say.

"We agree on plenty of things such as your house, but there are given things such as," I didn't know what to say.  I wanted to say Voldemort like Harry always did, brave hearted Harry, but I knew I was not like him…I wasn't as brave or noble as him.  So I backed out, and went the coward path.  "You-know-who, and his followers, that we strongly do not support.  We stand neutral.  That is all."

Malfoy raised a perfect pale blonde eyebrow at me, and sneered.  "I'm hoping along with my many other peers from my house, that your house of Ravenclaw see who is the right side, and who should be joined."

I glared at him.  I managed my most stubborn, yet cool reply I could muster.  "And us Ravenclaws, pray that day never come."

Malfoy glared back at me, and I could sense Elizabeth's uptight manner now.  "When there's two sides, you'll be surprised at how many of your housemates will run to our cause."

"This one housemate wont," I said sharply.

I heard Elizabeth's voice next, and was surprised, then angry at her reluctant voice.  "And me."

I was angry with Elizabeth, and I would talk with her, all right, _demand _or _debate, _later on.  "I didn't sit here to-,"

Next thing I knew, Morag's fashionable, or at least what he thought fashionable, and trendy, gel spiked Muggle hair styled head popped into the carriage after a quickly opened door.  "'ello Love!" Morag said to Elizabeth, who in turn flushed a pretty pink.  "I found an empty carriage for us, hurry though!"

Elizabeth turned to me with her large ink eyes looking pleadingly at me.  "Go ahead, Elizabeth, after all, Ravenclaws aren't know for their loyalty with-,"

But Elizabeth had scrambled out of the carriage with Morag, and had jumped out, Morag catching her.  I slammed the carriage door shut, and resumed to my seat.  I crossed my legs, and glared out the window, while hearing my traitor's friend's giggles, and flirting with her boyfriend.  How could she leave me with _him?_

"So, Ms. Chang," I heard Malfoy's voice drawl slyly.  "Fate just puts us together, wouldn't you agree?  First this morning I called on you, and now later on, here _you_ are."

 I didn't say anything since there had been, after all an empty carriage that Elizabeth, and I didn't see.  It was our fault for not checking every single carriage, but the ones in the back were usually empty, but not anymore.

"I didn't choose to be here because I wanted to, Mr. Malfoy," I concluded coldly.

"Whatever the lady says," Malfoy drawled.  "But would you like to hear what I had to say before we were interrupted by-,"

Then suddenly, someone opened the door.  Hermione.  I saw her looking flushed, and tired.  Her hair was even messier, and her breathing was ragged.  I wondered what was wrong, and I was on full alert for her news.  "Cho," she gasped, and breathed frantically, like she had asthma, and began again.  "There's Death Eaters!"

* * *

A/N:  I'm sorry about any misspellings like screwarts, but amazingly, I couldn't find them in the Magical Creatures in the Lexicon.  I didn't have enough time to find the word in the HP books, since my mom's been getting really mad at me lately.  Don't forget!  10 reviews or more!


	3. Ch III A Proposal

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

**The Serpent's Pet**

**By: Crystal Megan**

**A/N: [Draco/Cho] One meeting in the cabin of the Hogwarts Express leads to a day in Hogsmeade to a night at the Astronomy Tower to more; all through the way, the two use each other to get what they want. . .But what if they start wanting each other in the end?**

**Ch. 3: Horror, Curses, Killings, and A Proposal**

* * *

"Where?" I asked, and started to get out of my seat.

"It's an ambush…" Draco said, and didn't make any movement or signs of worry.

"What?" I asked, and turned my head in his direction.

"I was going to explain before we were rudely interrupted," Draco drawled, and then slammed the carriage door on Hermione's face, and locking it.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded angrily.

I was too shocked about the matter to worry about Hermione, and everything was passing me by like a dream, only I could not wake up.  And how I so deeply wanted to wake up in my four-poster bed dressed in bronze, and midnight blue, in the seventh year Ravenclaw girl's Dormitory.

"Calm down, I can't stand hysterics," Draco said.

I sat back down, and tried taking long, and slow breaths to ease my anger.

"Now I have a proposal.  I was initiated as a Death Eater last year, in my fifth year, when the Ministry finally announced the Dark Lord was back.  So I know what they're doing, my fellow Death Eaters, and I know Hogwarts is being attacked at this very second by giants, dementors, werewolves, and Dark Arts creatures you would never want to encounter in your life.  But I'm not here to explain to you about the plan, but an offer to save your life," Draco said lazily, and crossed his leg over his other one in the male fashion.

"What's the catch?" I replied emotionlessly.

Draco smiled evilly, and leered at me.  His eyes had never left mine, and this look of hunger in them, and in his face, as he stared at me.  My mother had warned me about this.  She told me about different meanings, and faces when a boy looks at a young lady like me.  I knew this wasn't a good look coming from Draco Malfoy, and I prayed silently that I was mistaken.  But sadly, I was a Ravenclaw, and therefore, I rarely miscalculated something, or thought a wrong fact.

"I believe you know the answer, so I will not explain to you what I want from you in return."

My mouth dropped from shock from having my thoughts confirmed.  "I will do no such thing!"

But my voice didn't sound convincing, and I could hear screams coming now as I head carriage doors opening, and slamming.  I knew they'd get to this one eventually, but wouldn't it be best to die than be the mistress of Draco Malfoy?  But I didn't want to die.  Cedric's death was enough for me; I didn't want to have to see any more.  And Draco was offering me this.  I only needed to bed him when he desired me.

I swallowed inaudibly, and closed my ears, while trying to block out the screams, and the noise.  This was important.  And if I screwed up…I could die, or make a large web full of tangles for others.

"I want more than my life to be saved," I said, and had concluded my thoughts, now waiting for Draco's answer, so to start demanding my price.

"What else?"

"Not what, _who_.  I want Harry to be protected from the Death Eaters, and I want you to never kill, or torture him.  Only help him."  My throat was itchy now, and scratchy, with a large bump forming.  I hoped it would end, because I didn't know how long I could last without crying.

Draco raised an eyebrow, and smirked.  "Agreed.  Once I save your life you will be in Wizard's debt, a magical contract that you cannot break.  You will have no choice but to do what you agreed, too.  And I will follow your agreements."

I nodded, and I noticed I had been holding my breath all this time.  I let the old air escape from my lungs, and breathed again.

"Now we must move quickly," Draco said, and he gracefully stood, and grabbed me.  It was unexpected to be carried but I didn't say anything, and opened the door so we could escape.

Draco jumped down from the carriage, and landed softly.

I turned my head to where the screams were coming from, and saw students in chains.  The Gryffindors under one of the Unforgivable Curses, and were screaming with pain while the others sobbed, all except the Slytherins, which I noticed were not in chains, but were being given masks, while some just stood, and looking relaxed at their surroundings.

"What are they doing?" I asked.

"The Slytherins are either Death Eaters like me, or they're too young to serve the Dark Lord.  The Gryffindors will suffer the most; they'll be the ones held hostages.  The Ravenclaws will be sent to Durmstrang.  But with the promise they'll become Death Eaters once they graduate…Wizard's Debt."

I couldn't help but let out a sob as I saw some first year Gryffindors step forward bravely, and probably resist, and be killed under the killing curse.

Draco held me tighter in his arms oddly enough, and the summoned his broom, like Harry had done in the Triwizard Tournament.  His brand new broom raced from the woods discreetly, close to the ground.  Draco hopped the broom with me in his arms, and I moved to sit in front of him.

I heard Draco mumble a spell, and it stirred my curiosity.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Invisibility," he replied, and then pushed off the ground so we soared in the night sky, and then I silently cried from the view off all the dead, and dying students, the green lights that were flashing, and the screaming that was filling the cold air.

This was morning madness, no, morning horror.

* * *

Ok, let me know what you think!  10 reviews please!


	4. Ch IV PISS OFF!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

**The Serpent's Pet**

By: Crystal Megan 

**Summary: **[Draco/Cho] One meeting in the cabin of the Hogwarts Express leads to a day in Hogsmeade to a night at the Astronomy Tower to more; all through the way, the two use each other to get what they want. . .But what if they start wanting each other in the end?

**Ch. 4: Piss Off!**

* * *

The freezing morning air whipped against my delicate face, and blew my usual in place silky black hair everywhere.  My eyes were watering from the intensity of the wind, and my lips were now chapped, and abused, and I thought sadly, with the realization hitting me for the first time of the payment I would have to make, that my lips would also soon be abused by Draco Malfoy's own.  

The wind was so fierce from how quickly we were flying, so that I was freezing, and wanted to be warm badly.  So I huddled closer under Draco's tight embrace, towards the warmth of him.  Malfoy was astonishingly warm, even with his cold appearance; he was even better than Harry's hugs or embraces that were just lukewarm.  Malfoy on the other hand, was giving me intense heat that I had never felt ever in my life.  But was it maybe that I was a little bit attracted to him, the fear of what would come, causing my heart to beat faster, or was it my body reacting sexually to it, so then that my skin felt like it was on fire, and I was feeling more pleasure than many ever did?

Whatever the answer was, I was reluctant to move, because then I'd be cold again, and my body felt like it would rather die than go back to feeling the cold.

So I stayed like that until the broomstick ride was finally over.

The morning sky was cloudy; not a sign of the sun was in sight, and the whole sky was filled with thick, puffy, gray clouds that loomed over us, and where the sky stretched, all I could see from my black ink eyes was a whitish gray.

I could see the grand castle, Hogwarts, coming into my view.  The tall, and enormous towers rose into the sky, the large, the tinier areas like the green houses could be seen, and the enormous green grounds that belonged to the school were in our views.

I felt Malfoy manipulate the broomstick so it would lower to the ground down.

With me playing Quidditch all my life, and then making it on the Ravenclaw team, I have a wide, and valuable knowledge on Quidditch, and I was amazed, (_"Just a little," _I thought.), by Malfoy's new grace with flying.

And here I had been thinking Ravenclaw would beat Slytherin's Quidditch team.  I suppose I guessed wrong. 

Malfoy descended easily on the ground beneath us.  I lifted my legs over the broom, and slid off.  Draco swung a leg over his broom, and then was off it, holding it in his right hand.

"We need to get to the castle quickly before the Dark Creatures are released.  This isn't going to be a pretty site once the spiders come out, but then, all the creatures on the list wont be a pretty site," Draco stated, and then tugged me forward by my arm painfully.

Why do people think they can just drag, tug, and pull Cho wherever they God damn please?

Draco tugged me even harder so I followed him, and we broke into a run quickly afterwards.  As we ran, my heart pounded madly in my chest, and felt as if it would break out of my ribcage, and my mind was full of anxiety, and fear from the thoughts of death, and war coming to Hogwarts.

My legs soon came to feel like they were lead, but I kept moving onwards, all during the while I chanted in my head the stupid mantra of it not being much farther.  But my legs were now heavy, and felt like they were on fire, along with every muscle in my sides.

My head felt so heavy soon, so that it matched the weight of my legs, and the burning sensation of my calves were slowing me down, and I knew I couldn't run anymore...

I felt myself slide on the grass, and everything happened quickly.  I found myself breathing hard as I felt my head throbbing horribly from the hard impact from falling on the hard ground.

All over my body, I could feel spots that would soon bruise, and form fist size blue, and green bruises.

I felt Draco's arms around me, and I breathed in a sense of relief.  Draco picked me up in his arms, and held me with his right arm under my shoulders, and his left arm carrying my two exposed (And very cold.) legs, that were exposed from the uniform.

He carried his broom with his right hand, and clung to it while he had his right arm under my shoulders. 

I could feel Draco's heart thumping hard from being so close to his warm chest, and I could hear his ragged breathing, and short gasps that would come every few seconds.

"We're in Hogwarts now," Draco said, and gasped for air.

And I was looking up at the ceiling now of the castle, and not the gray sky any more.  I turned me head a bit to look around, and I could see that we were in a corridor, the corridor that supposedly led to the Slytherin Common Room, or somewhere where the Slytherins resided... 

"I'm going to take you to the Slytherin dungeons," Draco explained.  "You'll be safe there.  There're private rooms there, so I'll find one for you where you can rest, and hopefully get a small shut-eye or a place to rest while you think.  But under _no_ circumstances, are you to run off with any other person.  I will come to you as soon as I can."

I nodded, and replied a soft yes.

I could see everything was changing with the ceiling; it was more different from the other corridors, and style of the school.  The ceiling looked damp, and cold, and the temperature was now dramatically chilly.  The light became decreasingly dim, with only a few torches on the walls now to give the corridor light.

A thought suddenly occurred to me.  Why would Draco being showing me the Slytherin dungeons, even with the current situation?  Wouldn't it make more sense if he were to blind-fold me, or something of the sort?  He could always magic a cloth or if he had a handkerchief, he could use.  He would only do this unless…

It didn't matter whether I saw the dungeons or not, because Hogwarts would fall…the houses would not be the same.

Draco continued to walk down the corridor, and I could see portraits of older wizards, and witches sneering at me from their gloomy black backgrounds in their portrait.

Draco stopped, and lifted his arm away from my shoulders so I curled up closer to his chest, and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck to support myself.

He must have tickled or touched a portrait because he stepped inside a small, and comfortable room with portraits on the wall, and shelves against the wall that were lined with books.  There was a nice, and cozy fire that gave the room a lot of warmth, and there were two high back chairs, and a large couch that was emerald with silver stars as the design.  There was a large desk also, and a large cabinet set against the wall.

Draco walked over to the couch, and lied me down on it.

"I'll be back when I can, Cho," Draco said.

I nodded, and watched him leave his broom in the cabinet, and saw him walk quickly out.

I got in a more comfortable position on the couch, and was just about to fall asleep when one of the portraits started to speak to me.

I mentally groaned, but I acted polite, and listened to the witch speak.

"So you're Cho!  Draco says a lot about you in his dreams, my dear.  He naps here often, and we can see him smiling faintly, and says your name."

I paled slightly at the comment, and bit my lip in embarrassment.  "Um…that's nice."

The witch grinned, and continued despite my discomfort of the subject.  "Are you two sweethearts…?  I remember my first beau…"

And then the witch began of her first boyfriend, and then I remember drifting slowly off to sleep, while muttering, "That's nice," and "Hmmm," and other words to make her think I was listening.

*****

I woke up suddenly, and heard loud explosions coming from outside the castle.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

"It's the war, they've just begun to fight," the witch that I had been talking to earlier said.

"Oh no," I whispered, and sat up.

"There's not anything you can do, my dear.   You're best off going to sleep," the witch said.

"How could anyone sleep through this?" I asked.

"Well of course not!" the witch snapped at me.  "I was going to say to look through the cabinet for some "Pleasant Dreams" tonic, but you didn't let me finish!"

"Oh," I said, and murmured an apology.

I got off the couch, and walked gingerly over to where the large cabinet was, and opened both of the doors, and saw it was organized with sweets, medicine, and Draco's broomstick.  The cabinet didn't look as huge from the outside as it did on the inside.

I browsed the shelves for the tonic, and nabbed it.

I walked back to the couch after not seeing any cups or spoons to use, and took a few small sips from the glass bottle.

The tonic was sweet, and tasted like butterbeer, and as it traveled down my throat, causing my throat to feel clearer than before, and not scratchy, it filled my insides with warmth that traveled all over my body.  The warmth caused me to become comfortable, and drowsy, and I felt myself collapse on the couch, and fall asleep.

*****

I snuggled closer to Draco who was sleeping with me, and had his arms around me.  I could smell the faint scent of his cologne, and inhaled the scent.  Draco pulled me closer to him, and I sighed from being content in his arms, and feeling the warmth that radiated from him.

I opened my eyes a bit to see ourselves in a bad decorated in emerald green, and white.  I could see that it was a four-poster bed, and the hangings were pulled, and gave us privacy.

I turned over to face Draco, and I watched him as he opened his eyes lazily, and his face started to show a faint smirk.

I smiled faintly in return, and went back to snuggling with him.

I heard him mutter something, and looked back up at him.  "What is it?" I mumbled.

"I was hoping for some action now that you were awake, but now that you're falling asleep again, I guess the idea is out of the question…" Draco said.  "Shame too, I was in the mood."

I laughed softly, and Draco furrowed his eyebrows.

"You should laugh more often.  Your laugh sounds nice," Draco said.

"But I all ready laugh often," I whispered back, and felt amused.

"I didn't say that you don't laugh often, I just said you should laugh more than you all ready do," Draco muttered.

"But I laugh enough," I replied.

"You shoulder laugh more than you do," Draco continued lazily, and I heard him yawn.

"You should piss off when you're all ready ahead," I said.

"Then where would the fun be in that?" Draco asked.

"You could find something else that you have pleasure in than driving me up the walls," I said.  "Along with everyone else."

Draco grinned.  "I've found pleasure in other things; harassing Potter, killing Mudbloods, being rich, and powerful, and sneaking up behind you, and getting a scream out of you, and hearing "You damned bastard!" said in my face from you afterwards, which most actually do drive you up the wall, but it isn't my fault if a certain someone wont shag me.   Now if you shagged me, then I wouldn't be driving you up the walls.  It all makes logical sense.  I'm sure an intelligent Ravenclaw like yourself can understand it?"

I snorted angrily at him.  "That wont work.  You were better off with the seduction bits than the make-fun-of-her-so-she-can-only-shag-me-to-get-me-to-go-away act."

"But I have to keep all my talents intact, like manipulation, seduction, being cunning, well thought out plans-,"

"Bloody hell, you are desperate," I said.

"I'm not desperate," Draco said.

"And screwarts are flying out of Harry's arse right now," I said sarcastically.

Draco grinned.  "You should have been sorted into Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw you know that?  And I don't want to hear about Saint Potter."

I grinned mischievously.  "What would you do if I cried out "Harry" in pleasure while we were at it?"

Draco narrowed his eyes.  "You wouldn't dare try that?"

I continued to grin.  "But what would you do?"

"I'd double the efforts so there was no possible way that Harry could get confused with my name because he wouldn't be able to shag as well as I do," Draco said.

"Really?" I whispered.

"Care to find out?" Draco smirked.

"Later," I said, and yawned.

I saw Draco raise an eyebrow, and grinned at me mischievously.  "Slytherins also have a disregard for rules…" Draco said.

I glanced around the room, and then looked back at him.  "So," I said, and raised my chin.

Draco turned over so he could climb on top of me, and used his forearms for support against the bed.  "You should always be afraid of Slytherins…"

I sighed impatiently.  "Ugh."

Draco faked a hurt expression.  "You don't love me?  Oh no!  It's over!  I can't live anymore!  My hearts in pieces-,"

"You just don't know when to call it quits do you?" I snorted.

"You should consider yourself lucky, do you know how many people would die to just to see me naked, and what so many would do, just to have me shag them?" Draco said, and smirked.

"And do you know what I would do to get you to wear your hair au natural without all that gel in it?" I said.

"Now come on, don't start with my hair.  It's much better, especially once you compare it to Scarhead's," Draco said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, the way you go on about Harry, anyone would think you two were seeing each other!" I said, and felt annoyed with him.

Draco made a face of disgust, and revolt, and then made gagging sounds.  "That would certainly be hell!"

I sighed.  "And remind me again why I love you?"

Draco grinned.  "Because I'm wickedly dashing, and handsome, and the best looking man in all of England, the U.K., Europe, and will I even dare?  North America?"

I started to burst into tearful laughter, and I could see Draco's eyes shining brightly with amusement.

"And I'm more intelligent, and brilliant than any other man from Hogwarts or that you know, and that I'm no match for Saint Potter."

I continued to laugh, and my stomach was hurting intensely now.

"And that I'm so sexy, and charming you can't resist me," Draco continued.

Now I was laughing harder than ever with loud laughs that left me breathless, and gasping for air.  "Ok-please-don't-go-on!"

"You want me to go on, now?" Draco said, and smirked.

"N-n-noooooo!" I gasped, and laughed. "I'll shag you!  I'll shag you, just shut up for one moment!"

"So when can we start shagging?" Draco asked.

*****

I woke up, and gasped for air.

"That was not a pleasant dream!  Not at all!  That was a nightmare!" I said.

I heard laughter from the portraits, and sat up to see the witch laughing at me.

"If only you two married!  Oh!  That would be bloody funny!" the witch said, in between laughs.

"OH!" I hissed angrily, and glared evilly at the woman.  "Piss off!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, 10 reviews!  Let me know what you think of the chapter!  I'm sorry if I got too carried away, it's an American habit.  We can't help but not be too serious.  Expect longer chapters than this one to start showing themselves.  I'm trying to get you guys lowly used to my chapters as they get longer, and longer, lol.


	5. Ch V I'll Never Love Him!

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

****

The Serpent's Pet By: Crystal Megan 

**Summary: **[Draco/Cho] One meeting in the cabin of the Hogwarts Express leads to a day in Hogsmeade to a night at the Astronomy Tower to more; all through the way, the two use each other to get what they want…but what if they start wanting each other in the end?

**A/N: **Grrrrr…the italics didn't work!  Cho took the potion for "pleasant" dreams, and dreamed of Draco!  I'm sorry if I confused anyone!  Thank you for all your reviews everyone!  They are so awesome, and nice to receive!  Also, if anyone thought that Cho was emotional in the last chapters, guess again.  Because this is the most emotional chapter or thing I have _ever _written before!  I am sooo proud with this story, and especially with this chapter! ^_^ Leave me a review folks, because I want to know if you think so, too.

**Ch. 5: **I'll Never Love Him

* * *

"_YOU!" _I said venomously at the woman in the portrait.  "_You _set me up!  You'd know that I would dream of Malfoy!"

"Yes, but I didn't _force _you to dream of him.  That you did of your own will," the woman began to argue.  "You see my dear, dreams are so _very _truthful; they show us our true desires, and fears.  Many of us would waste hours writing their thoughts, and feelings in a diary or some sort.  But it isn't necessary, for dreams show us exactly how we feel, and what we are feeling.  It was Sigmund Freud who came up with many ideas, and theories of dreams."

"What's happening to you my dear is anxiety, which is caused from your forbidden urges, which most of us learn as a child, that we must live with.  And this is causing you to be in the state of denial, and projecting your feelings to someone else.  Me.  You don't think you dreamed of Draco, but you think I _made _you dream of him.  But nothing is my fault except showing you the pleasant dream potion, which I had a feeling that you would dream of him."

What was this woman saying?  How could I possibly think of Malfoy in that way, like in the dream?  Why would I ever think of being his wife, or even dream of sleeping a four-poster bed with him, while snuggling close to him in emerald sheets or whatever damned color they were?  I mean for Merlin's sake!  Draco Malfoy was nothing but bad trouble, and only bad things could come from him, and me being together!

He was the son of Lucius, and Narcissa Malfoy, both who supported the cause of the Dark Lord, and the extermination of all Half-bloods, and Muggle Borns, both who were Death Eaters, or at least one of them, both coming from a long line of history of pure bloods that hated anyone that wasn't like them before them, and Draco Malfoy was their sole heir, and son, and would be expected to fulfill their wishes, and plans for his future.

There was no damned way that we could ever be together!  It just wasn't possible!  And this woman, who was out of her mind most likely from being shut up in this room, or was in this room because of being insane, was saying I was denying my feelings for Draco Malfoy, because they were forbidden?  How could I even believe a word coming out of her mouth?  Either she had been drinking alcohol, or else she needed to be sent to St. Mungos for treatment.

So I just stood there, with my mouth open, and open long enough so a fly or anything could fly in there if they were stupid enough, which they were, and was fuming with suppressed anger that was burning inside of me, and wishing to be released, and I was ready to explode with the woman's accusations, and comments!  She knew nothing of me!

So what if Malfoy dreamed of me?  He was a teenage boy for Merlin's sake!  OF COURSE HE WAS GOING TO DREAM OF JUST ANY GIRL OR WOMAN!  He was a MAN!  Men thought of sex more than half of their time, and it was true, no matter how much they denied it, because they would just ruin their damn little speech by saying they did think of sex a lot.  They just wouldn't admit that a lot, meant just about every damn second a girl came into their view!  But it was usual for most people, and especially me, that whatever happened to me last, or had my attention the most during the day, I would dream of.

And right before I fell asleep, the woman had been talking about Malfoy, and her old damn boyfriend that had asked her for a lock of her black hair, that she said he'd called the most beautiful raven hair he had ever set his eyes on, and all the presents he showered her with!

And Malfoy hadn't been himself really in my dream, because Malfoy didn't _cuddle_; Malfoy's don't cuddle period!  I was probably thinking that Malfoy had nice looks, and envisioned a Malfoy that was kind, loving, caring, protective, sweet, playful, funny, and more.  But that was what women did!  Though technically, I wasn't a woman _yet._  I was just becoming one.  Very slowly.

Now how did I explain to this woman all that I had just thought, without screaming my bloody head off?  But I had to try, I knew that.  And Ravenclaws were diplomatic, and everything.  Yes, I could do it.  I could do it.

"You know what?" I asked slowly, and evenly.  My breathing was ragged from how I was feeling, and my heart was thumping in my chest.  My body, and mind felt like it was in ATTACK mode!  "I may _have _dreamed of Malfoy, but you know what?  I just dreamt of his looks; it was not the Draco Malfoy that I know, or anyone else knows, but just him waking up in the morning next to me!  Because you know what?  Draco Malfoy is the most _undesirable _piece of lousy filth you'll ever meet!  He is cruel; he'll get anyone in trouble or in a mess just so he can get laughs from it, or else for it to make him look better!"

I still continued.

"He's an arrogant slimy ferret arsed Slytherin, that thinks he's so higher, and mighty, and so much better than everyone else!  Everyday he boasts to everyone that looks at him, his expensive custom made robes, shoes, items, his family line, his manor, his broomstick, his position as Seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, and just EVERYTHING!"

"He does a horrible job with his hair; he uses so much gel everyday, that he must have the worst case of dandruff ever seen, and practically uses a bottle of hair gel every time he does his hair!  How can I love him when he's so disgustingly rude, nasty, mean, and Slytherinish!" I turned around briefly, and gritted my teeth, but then swirled around gracefully, and fast, so I was facing the woman again, and started to yell once more.  "And why would I love him when he has the worst hair!"

There!  I had said a little bit of what was on my mind, but no I wasn't done yet.

"And do you want to know more?" I yelled.

Uh-oh, I was yelling.  Damn it, I was yelling.  I had said I wouldn't yell, or thought it at least.  And look what was happening now?  I was yelling.  Damn, I was such an idiot, and moron.  How could anyone ever love me?  How did I even get in Ravenclaw if I was such an idiot?  And why was I feeling so strongly about Malfoy, like I needed to clear everything up.  Erase all evidence or theories that anything could ever exist between us, and that we were an impossible match?  Why couldn't I just let this slide like usual, whenever someone got on my nerves or a teacher?  Why did I need to argue with this woman that I knew had to be insane?

Why was I losing my common sense, when I was always sensible, and practical?  How could the damned Malfoy cause me all this grief?  I mentally sighed sadly, and I started to feel like I was going to burst into tears of rage, yet I felt like I wanted to laugh from all this stupidity, and nonsense.  This was the most horrible 24 hours of my life, and it was just afternoon, or something like that.  How I hated my life.

"I could never love Malfoy because he's a Death Eater.  He supports You Know Who, and I could never be with a man that could ever think about torturing people just because they're different, and if they were that loyal to that hateful monster that should burn, and die in Hell forever, and still it would not be even half of the punishment he should receive."

"How could I look at him from across the dining table after he's just come back from his "work?" at dinnertime?  How can I sit just some feet away from a man, I know, that has just killed someone?  How could I sleep with a murderer, and a murderer that was my husband?  What would I tell our children?  "Oh you're dad's a Death Eater!"  Please!"

"Malfoy, I will _never _love," I concluded.

But what I heard astonished me!  The woman was _laughing _at me!

How could she?  I just told her everything I was feeling, and she was just throwing it back in my face, and laughing?  I just told her about a boy I could never be with, nor who I wanted to be with, whom she throwing onto me mentally, and she could just laugh at me, like what I had just said was a joke?  How mentally disturbed was this woman?

"What…in…bloody…Hell…is…so…bloody…hilarious?" I said through gritted teeth, and my hands were clenched so tightly, that when I glanced at them, they were pure white, and whiter than a skull.

"You my dear!" the woman exclaimed jovially.  "Love isn't something that is decided-,"

"BUT I JUST SAID I DIDN'T LOVE HIM, OR COULD EVER LOVE HIM!" I stormed angrily, and she caused me even more anger, because she was only laughing harder.

'Love happens, when it is _meant _to happen.  That is just fate," the woman said, now only laughing softly.  "We can't control the feeling of love for someone.  Love just comes to you, and you realize it slowly after it's been in your for so long, and it's the most beautiful thing you can ever experience in your life.  It's what a mother feels when she gazes at her newborn or older child, it's what a couple feels, it's what a queen or king feels for their country, it's what a child feels for their parents, and so many other examples.  It only happens because it needed to happen, and it was meant to happen, and you can't control what fate pushes in front of you, but make the most of it.  And that is life, my dear.  You can't hide or run from your life, nor can you hide or run from love."

I glared at the portrait.  "Just shut up.  I don't feel like hearing anything from your mouth.  I dreamed of a boy, and you act as if I'm madly in love with him, and we're going to get married, and have a family."

How could this woman think all these things?  I dreamt of Malfoy.  Big deal.  Many other girls dreamed of him, too.  There were some that had an unhealthy obsession with _him._   But perfect Cho acts like a girl for one time, and not her Tom Boy self, and it's the end of the world.  Everyone thinks I'm going to marry the guy.

True, I was now his mistress, but we weren't married, and there was no way I'd have his kids!  And once I had the chance to escape or the Dark Lord died, I would be able to leave him, and go to Harry.

_Harry._

My heart started to feel heavy, and everything seemed more intense now.  It was like having your normal weight being carried around on you, and then having something as heavy as you, bring you down.  Then my head was spinning, no the world was spinning around me, and I felt dizzy, and light headed.

I blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes, and took deep breaths, while thinking, and chanting in my head, "I have to be strong for Harry."

Merlin, how I missed Harry.  I wish I was in his arms, in his tight embraces, and I could imagine ourselves looking out at the star studded velvety black night sky, and he would tell me how much he missed me, how he loved me so much, how it had been the end of the world when he found out that I was the mistress of Malfoy.  I could hear his soothing words that would caress my ears, and fill my heart with so much love, and feeling for him.  He had always understood me.  He knew me.

He would take away all these bad memories that would soon happen, and this embarrassing one.  He'd laugh with me, and we would talk also of Cedric.  Poor Cedric, and Harry would hush me in mid sentence, and tell me that the past was the past, and the present needed to be lived in.  But would the present that would be the past, ever pass me by, unscarred, untainted, still leaving me the same Cho, and leaving me with Harry in the future?

But to get to the future, I had to make it right now, and I had to live for Harry.  If I didn't, not only would we never be together ever, but he would most likely die.  If I stayed with Malfoy, was a good lay for him, and never angered him, then Harry would be safe.  Malfoy could help him escape right now, and he could supply me with information of Harry.  He could probably fool once or twice his orders in attack.

I just had to be brave.  I had to be brave for Harry, if not for myself.

I settled myself back on the couch, and rested peacefully there, without ever sleeping, but daydreaming of Harry, and waited for Malfoy to come back.

~

I think Malfoy had put a charm on the room, so no noise could be heard coming from outside.

This was horrible too.  I wanted, no needed, to know what was going on.  I needed to know what was happening to the students, and most of all, Harry.  I wished I knew who was alive, and whom I knew was dying on the green grass, that I had once flown over during Quidditch practices, and during the games.  Which of my housemates had died?  Did Elizabeth die?  Did she surrender immediately, and leave for Durmstrang?  Or was she fighting now alongside Harry, Dumbledore, the teachers, and the other students?

I heard the door open, and looked up at it immediately, to see Malfoy coming in looking quite miserable, and in bad shape.

I wondered for a second what to say.  Did I say, "Hi, how was the war?"  No, that sounded stupid.  Did I say, "How did everything go?" Maybe, if I didn't make it sound like a mum asking their husband or children how their day was.  So I went for latter, and hoped it didn't sound corny, or cheesy.  But then I stopped myself.  I'd say, "What happened?"  That would be better.

"What happened?" I asked, and sat up on the couch as Malfoy collapsed on it, and sat close to me.

I heard Malfoy sigh, and then grimace.

I looked at him to see why he was in pain, and then I saw that he had bruised or damaged his left rib that he was cradling with his arm.  I looked even closer at him, and saw his first few shirt buttons underneath his cloak were unbuttoned, and showing a bit of skin turning purple, and yellow.  When I was looking at his neck, I was able to see crimson blood tricking slowly from a gash at the back of his head, traveling down his collarbone.

"Merlin, Malfoy," I said breathlessly.  "You're hurt badly."

Malfoy turned his head to my direction, and narrowed his eyes at me.  "No kidding, Sherlock.  I came back from a war, not another one of my mother's dinner parties."

I mentally winced at his cold words.

How could he be this mean, when I'm trying to be polite, and civil with him?  Ravenclaws, and Slytherins weren't the best of friends, but when we tried to make things work between us, it worked.  It wasn't like he was sitting, and talking to a Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.  Even then, couldn't he just take a step or two down his high ladder?

"I could fix some of the wounds, if you'd let me," I said, and shocked myself.

Why was I helping this git when he was just rude to me a second ago?  Because of Harry?  All I had to do to help Harry was just not anger Malfoy, and be a good…um…slut or-, my head stopped thinking that, because I couldn't think it.

If I thought it, then it would be true, and I would be admitting this nightmare was not a dream.  It was reality.  I had to think that "Yes, I have to sleep with him, but it'll be all over soon."  I couldn't think of the pain, depression, and anger that would come with everything, and all the scars that would mark me; physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Not only would I let a boy touch me when I shouldn't be, when I was too young, and innocent for that, but then Malfoy would no doubt cause harm to my head with his manipulation, and Slytherin techniques or his family techniques or Dark Arts techniques or whatever it was.  Then emotionally, this would be no doubt, the most horrible months of my life.

If I ever made it out, then I swear I would go to church everyday Sunday, listen to my mother more closely, hell!  I'd even marry the boy she wanted for me, if only this nightmare would go away!  But if I made it out, unharmed, then there wouldn't be a day that I wouldn't be happy, or being thankful.  But I think now, that I'm going to have to loosen my ideas of what was unharmed.

"Please, Malfoy.  You need attention for your wounds now," I said as civilly as possible.

Malfoy didn't say anything for a minute, but then when I started to think he was just going to ignore what I said, he muttered, "Fine," and his arm fell from cradling his left rib.

"Thank you," I said softly, and I meant it.

I hated death, and sickness.  No matter how much I hated someone, I'd never wish them death, unless it was the Dark Lord.

I set to work on healing Malfoy's wounds.  No matter how much I hated the woman in the portrait, I listened to her as she told me about the medicine that was in the cabinet.  I listened to her tell me spells for this, and that, which I didn't know very well from not learning many things of tending to wounds in Hogwarts, since that was left to the school nurse.

Finally, Malfoy looked much better.  His bruises were fading slowly from some special cream for it, so now his collarbone was turning normal.  His rib had been broken, but the woman had told me how to do some spells for it that would mend it in time.  By tomorrow it would be fixed.  I had cleaned the cut at the back of his head with some special medicine that caused Malfoy to wince from the sting of it.

"Done," I said.

Malfoy nodded, which I considered a "Thank you," in his own odd way.

"What happened out there?" I asked again.

Malfoy cleared his throat, and looked at me.  "Potter really loves you, you know that?"

I nodded dumbly, and felt ready to grab him, and yell at him to continue.

Malfoy must have sensed my eagerness for more, and began again.  "A large amount of Ravenclaws were forced to go to Durmstrang, where their Dark Arts training would be held.  Many Hufflepuffs suffered the Crucatius Curse, and were killed slowly, and painfully.  Their bodies are still out there."

There was a moment of silence, and I waited patiently for Malfoy to continue.

"The Gryffindors are being led down underneath the school now, as I speak.  They will be held as Prisoners of War.  As for the Slytherins…"

"I all ready have an idea," I said.

Malfoy nodded.  "I warned Potter, Granger, and Weasley about the planned attack, and I had to stupefy Weasley from attacking me.  Potter was suspicious, and didn't believe me.  Granger had an open mind, and convinced him to leave.  They were able to save some Gryffindors, like the other Weasley-,"

"Ginny," I whispered to myself.

"Longbottom, Creevey, Thomas, Patil, and many others.  I don't know all their names, but there were plenty of Gryffindors that were able to escape.  I told Harry about some secret passageways through underneath the school, and Snape all ready knew what was happening, and was here inside the school, going to warn Dumbledore.  I caught him in the corridor, and told him where the Gryffindors were going, and to tell Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore has fled with the all the Gryffindors that were escaping, and went to the headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix.  I think they'll be fine," Malfoy said.

I closed my eyes, and thought for a moment.  Malfoy didn't say anything, knowing all ready no doubt, that I needed a moment to gather my thoughts together, and fit the puzzle pieces together to realize how many people were gone, dead, and were being held as prisoners.

So Harry was safe, and was with Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore, along with many of his housemates.  So there was still a chance for the Dark Lord to be defeated.  That's all that mattered at the moment.

"So what now?" I said.

"I'm taking you to my room, and then I'm going back," Malfoy said.

I sighed, feeling relieved.  So I wouldn't have to bed him right now.  I would worry about that later, right now, everything seemed to be going all right, and looked like it would turn out all right.

"All right," I said, and stood up when he did.

Malfoy put on his invisibility cloak again that he charmed to be the size of a matchbox, and was enclosed in it.

I walked to him, and went underneath the cloak.  With us both safely concealed, we left the room, and walked back down the corridor we had walked all ready.

We didn't need to walk for long because I found the Slytherin Common room wasn't that far from where we were, but what was odd, and eerie, was that there were no noises that could be heard in the school.  It was as quiet as a graveyard, or the night.  Nothing was out, and everywhere we went you could feel the sadness, and the gloominess of all the events that had just happened.

We came to the entrance, and Malfoy said the password (Pureblood), and then we entered the Common Room that was even gloomier than the outside.  Hanging from the ceilings were green lamps, and the wall was damp, and cold.  It was chilly in the room, and the fire that was burning was doing a poor job.  I didn't have more time to look around since Malfoy started pushing me to move in front of him, and I was forced to walk down a small corridor that had the different rooms for the students.  I was amazed to see that all the students had their own room or that I found out from Malfoy in a hushed voice that they shared it with one or two people.  Malfoy said it was because of all the money from the pureblood families in Slytherin that wanted the very best for their old house, and the new students that were taking their place.

We walked down even further, and then came to a door where Malfoy stopped, and grabbed me to get me to stop, too when I kept walking ahead of him.

Malfoy raised his wand, and pointed at the lock on the door.  "Lockbardnum Serolso," Draco said softly.

The door opened slowly, and we walked in.

Malfoy's room was much comfortable than the Slytherin Common room.  Though it was dark, and had a light Gothic look to it, it seemed more cheery, and happier.  There was a roaring fire that warmed the room, and casted shadows on the walls, and everywhere.  I saw Malfoy move to some table where he lit candles to give more light to the room, and I grabbed the moment to look more around the room.

On the walls, there were tapestries hung displaying war scenes that had goblins in medieval armor, wearing sadistic, and evil smiles, and leering grins, carrying gruesome spiked balls that hung from a chain, and was connected to wood, and swords, and weapons, fighting wizards that were in black cloaks that held their wands pointed out in front of them.

I saw the coach that seemed to be one of the greatest prides in the room with its large pillows, and arm rests that were large, and the place where you lied your back on the coach, all a dark emerald color, and was made of velvet when I touched it softly, and felt the material underneath my fingertips.

"You have a beautiful room," I said, and looked back at Malfoy who was done lighting the last candle.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Malfoy's face as he looked up at the room, and it's walls, and the furniture.

"This was once my father's room, and his father's room before him.  Every Malfoy male seems to have had this room."

I nodded my head, and watched as Malfoy turned to leave, but stopped to look back at me.  "Be ready tonight when I come back," he said, and left.

And I knew at once, that "be ready" was code for tonight is the "tonight," for fulfilling my end of the deal.

* * *

**A/N: **Leave a review everyone!  By the way, have I converted anyone to the Draco/Cho ship?  Anyone?  No? Damn.  Well, I'm going to convert someone to this ship, if it's the last thing I do!!!  Also, does anyone want to beta for me, please, lol?  Oh, and I was reading about Sigmund Freud out of my study book, but I did it in my own words, and tried to make it sound simple.

I'm also really proud with the result of this chapter because of how much effort I put into making Cho's character seem believable, and then I think I wrote how she was feeling really well.  And I never thought I could write emotions, and feelings that well…not even if my life depended on it.  **This was also like, a back-to-school gift, for everyone that's miserable, and depressed to have to go back to school like me.  So come on, at least say thank you by reviewing!!!!!**


	6. Ch VI Morals vs Survival

Disclaimer:  This story is based on the characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N:  Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!

~

The Serpent's Pet 

Chapter VI (6)

Morals vs. Survival 

By **claret345**

~

There stood Voldemort in the centre of the large magnificent room that was in a secreted area in Hogwarts close to where the Slytherin dungeons were.  The ominous figure of Voldemort with his blood red eyes that glowed could be seen even with his hood up.  Death Eaters surrounded him in a large circle that was at least a few meters away from him and were on their hands and knees, bowing to him.  None of their faces could be recognized for they had their white masks on and their hoods up, but Draco Malfoy though unrecognizable, was in the circle of Death Eaters, along with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco would have been thinking, _how many damn times do we need to bow to him?  What does he want, to have a temple named after him, and be worshipped all day long?  Oh yeah, I can see it now, "all hail Lord Voldemort, all hail the supreme sovereign of the Wizarding World."_

But Draco wasn't, because his parents had warned him of Voldemort's power of hearing the thoughts of his Death Eaters.  Once the man or woman bore the Dark Mark, his whole life was dedicated to Voldemort, and serving him.  The Dark Lord would have your loyalty for all eternity, even in death.  He owned your life and your soul once you were initiated as a Death Eater.  There was no way out, not even in death.

"My loyal followers," Voldemort called out to the group.  "Today was a grand victory for us.  Hogwarts now belongs to my rule and us.  Dumbledore has fled, taking Potter with him, and his precious Gryffindors.  Today is a new day for the Dark side.  This school will never be as it once was.  The name of this school will be spoken proudly of once again.  The entire populace of filthy Muggle borns and Half bloods that once walked these corridors without doubt, feeling as if they owned Hogwarts, will be annihilated.  This school was never built for the damned children of Muggles, but for the children of Wizards and Witches!  No more of this love of Muggles and Light magic.  A new era has began, one where this school will produce the finest of Dark Wizards and Witches that the Wizarding World has ever seen that will serve under my command, and the Darkest of Arts will be practiced.  Durmstrang will be nothing compared to the new restoration of this school.  From this day forward, the Wizarding World will be made up of the most prominent Pureblood families.  The Wizarding World will be cleansed and will rid of the old ways of Dumbledore.  The Lighten Age has ended.  Now we face a new century, a century of darkness and purity."

Murmurs of agreement and shouts of approvals filled the air of the room, causing everyone to smile or grin.  Death Eaters began rising and clapping, praising the Dark Lord's name.  The images of quite Purebloods that were proper and posh had left at the moment.  The room was in a storm of noise, excitement, and enjoyment.  Voldemort raised his arms and everyone fell silent.

"I will sign duties to all of you.  Some of you will be in control of interrogating some of the students, some shall have the responsibility of spying on students, and more, but the majority will have the role of imprisoning, and killing the Mudbloods.  You will find out through owl post.  You may all go to the Great Hall to have dinner if you wish or to your new rooms.  You are dismissed."

Death Eaters bowed and left the dungeons quietly, not murmuring or whispering, trying to not anger the Dark Lord.  Draco followed his parents through the corridors until they got to the Great Hall where the Death Eaters began talking and began sitting down at tables, getting service from House Elves that brought them food.

"How have you been, Draco?" Lucius enquired, as he sat down next to Narcissa on the bench.

"Very well, father," Draco, responded, sitting down across from them.  Draco looked at his father then his mother.  "And you, father, mother?"

"Fine as usual," Lucius commented, "but your mother has been having insomnia and suffering from depression."

Narcissa gazed mutely at Draco with a shattered look in her eyes that made Draco's insides ache unfamiliarly.  The Wizard pictures of teenage Narcissa were filled with wide smiles showing off white gleaming teeth, sparkling summer blue sky coloured eyes, and glowing pale skin with a pink tint.  Now the woman that was the mother of Draco looked like a shell of the younger woman she once was.

It caused Draco to want to know what Lucius had done to his mother.  What did he do to kill the spirit of his mother?  Why did he do it?  How could he have ever done that?  Or was it, Draco felt a moment of shame, and guilt, himself that helped make his mother broken hearted?  But Draco didn't have the luxury of wondering these thoughts for very long because the Dark Lord may use it against him.

"Has she seen a Healer?" Draco asked, lowering his voice, and bent closer to his father.  "I've heard that there are witches and wizards that posses the old knowledge of potions and incantations that come from the days of Merlin.  I'm quite sure you've heard of them.  They're discreet and rare but money talks, Father.  They would know the cures to her insomnia and depression.  It's much more than having a private doctor from St. Mungos that will only recommend treatments and potions that will ease her suffering."

"One of my associates is seeing into it," Lucius answered.  "But it may be from the trauma of the war.  It has been going on for centuries.  It has never stopped despite moments of immobility.  We are close to having this century be one of the darkest of the centuries.  If not, then Draco, you are aware that your mother, I, and you will be put on trial, and there is a large chance that we will have a life sentence in prison or worse, the Dementors kiss, if our money, and influence is not sufficient."

Draco nodded, indicating his agreement, and comprehending what his father was telling him.  "I know Father.  I've always known the risks."

A ghost of a smile flashed across Lucius' lips.  "Yes.  I know.  It is evident that my raising you and not your mother has made you a strong young man.  Make me proud of you, Draco.  The line of Malfoys has never had a failure in a daughter or son and I will not let the tradition fall apart."

"I promise you my duties of being a faithful son shall not be broken," Draco promised, looking austerely and grave.

Lucius raised a smooth eyebrow.  "I should hope so or your death will be of consequent."

_What a kind father_, Draco would've thought, but didn't.  "I would very much like to stay, Father, but I must go elsewhere."

Lucius gave a faint nod and turned towards a House Elf that had showed up by his right side.

~

Cho was looking frantically around the room and pacing.

_Merlin, he should be coming back soon, _Cho thought.  _It can't be much longer.  It's been so long all ready.  He should be here any minute and then it'll happen…I'll have to carry out my end of the agreement.  God, oh why did I consent to this?  Surely I shouldn't have.  Even Harry would've understood.  What kind of agreement is my virginity and pleasing Draco in exchange for Harry's safety?  This was so stupid of me.  I'm no Gryffindor, so why am I trying to act like one?  I should've gone with how I go about and not Harry's way.  I'm not near to being Harry.  How many other people would be doing this?  I must be the only one crazy enough to be doing this._

Cho's thoughts were interrupted by a voice in the back of her head.  _He said be ready for tonight.  He'll be expecting you to look the occasion._

"God," Cho said, "I'm going to have to wear something scanty.  But he didn't leave anything for me to wear."

"You know my dear, I hear much what goes on with Draco, and I can promise you that he will not try to get into your knickers.  Believe it or not, the Malfoys are ladies and gentlemen," the woman in the portrait spoke.

"I didn't know it was possible for a Death Eater to be a gentleman, note the key word in gentleman is "gentle,"" Cho said derisively.

The lady gave a supercilious look at Cho and turned up her nose at her.  "Draco is in every way the perfect son and is doing an honourable job."

"What the hell do you mean he's the perfect son?" Cho demanded, throwing her arms up in the air.  "Draco is sure as hell no little angel!  What have you been seeing?"

"Draco is not evil, my dear," the woman said coldly, "He's serving and defending his family, and beliefs.  Is there not honour in that cause?"

"Not when it's against a race of people and trying to wipe out every last one of them," Cho growled.

"Does your side not want the same thing for Death Eaters?"

"That's different!" Cho cried.  "Death Eaters are murderers and are evil!"

"Your Aurors are murderers, they murder Death Eaters, and if murder is evil, then they are evil as well," the woman replied calmly, in contrast with Cho's outbursts.  "Dear, listen closely, because this is one of the difficult truths of life.  There is no good or evil because both sides believe their cause is just and either way they're defending their beliefs, their way of life, their culture, their home, and everything they've known.  Draco fights to protect the dying race of Purebloods and to save the Dark Arts.  He's defending his way of life and the Pureblood families.  All Purebloods are related to each other and all have experienced the same way of life one way or another.  That was how they were raised.  They were raised around riches, beauty, parties, and a carefree life.  They went to Hogwarts for their education and then would go home living off their inheritance.  Now imagine when these commoners and poor people that had shown signs of magic began coming to Hogwarts, invading their school that they, the Purebloods put money in specifically for all Purebloods to attend.  There has and always will be social classes which refuse to come together.  The rich will not mingle with the dirt poor."

"Then explain how there's only power," Cho demanded.

"Well, think, my dear, you do not act as if you're a Hufflepuff," the woman said shrilly.

"There's only power because…" Cho thought for a moment and then it hit her.

There was only power because that was what both sides wanted.  Power meant control, which meant whichever side had the most power would control the Wizarding World, and power also meant security.  That side would secure their way of life.  They could keep living the same liberties that their ancestors had once had.  It was protection.

"That's what will provide protection," Cho said softly.

"Both sides think they're right, both think the other is wrong, but what will end the fighting is when one side has won power," the woman stated clearly.

Cho understood that now and felt like she had lost something besides what she used to think, or maybe the emptiness was because she had felt like a cookie jar or box filled with her parents beliefs.  That she needed to have a concept of good and evil.  That she needed to be good.  That she needed to think and believe that there was good, evil, and love.  And now she felt like she had nothing and had lost all of that.  The cookie jar had lost its cookies; there were only crumbs of what there once was.

Draco opened the door and burst in, interrupting Cho's thinking.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked immediately.

"Not if you're expecting a sex kitten," Cho said and snorted.

"I wasn't expecting one," Draco snapped.

"Well, you did say be "ready" so if "ready" means be dressed in a skimpy sheer slip or something and looking like a sex kitten, and being ready for sex, then I'm not," Cho said, defending herself.

"God, women are confusing," Draco muttered and walked up to Cho, and grabbed her hand gently, which surprised Cho.  Cho thought he would be rougher with her.

~

"Why are we here?" Cho asked, looking in amazement around her for Draco taking her to the Astronomy Tower.

"To talk," Draco said calmly, sitting down.

"Yeah right," Cho said inaudibly to herself.  "That's just what everyone does when they come up to the Astronomy Tower."

But still, Cho sat down next to Draco, and looked at him.  "Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Who you are.  Me.  To try to get to know each other," Draco said lazily.  "That's what most people do to get to know each other."

"My name's Cho Chang.  Your name's Draco Malfoy," Cho said easily.  "That's who we are."

"Incorrect, Ravenclaw," Draco interrupted.  "Who we are is not our names.  Who we are is what we want to do, our wishes, our desires, our beliefs, etc.  That's what makes us and that's whom we are.  And you don't know all my desires, little Ravette."

"Oh will all of you people stop with these strange discussions!" Cho cried out, feeling exasperated.  "Why can't you people talk about normal things?  Like the weather, family, friends, events, etc.!  Why good and evil?  Why do we have to have these odd discussions every hour?  Is there some internal alarm clock inside of you that rings three times an hour, every hour, every day, every week, and every year?"

Cho waited for Draco's sarcastic response but found none.  Feeling ready to jump off from the tower from all the strangeness Cho had been experiencing the whole day, Cho was astounded to find that Draco was laughing!  Only he was laughing hard, also, and had tears in his eyes.

"My God, what an eventful day with strange events," Cho said, crossing her arms.

Draco soon quieted down and looked at Cho's face.  Cho saw that he was smiling which shocked Cho immensely.  She had never seen Draco smiled and even had believed it was impossible for him to smile.  Cho's thought of Draco being handsome changed when he smiled.  Instead, he was unbelievably handsome.  Cho and Draco didn't know that Draco looked so much like his mother when he smiled.  But Draco's cold gray eyes turned a light blue that was the same colour as a clear summer sky and his face was brightened by his wide smile of white perfect teeth.

"I didn't know you could smile at all," Cho said to Draco, and laughed.  "Ice kings sometimes smile.  That's unbelievable."

"Of course I can smile," Draco retorted and snorted.  "It's only not many people can make me smile.  Take that as a compliment, because not even my father or mother have ever been the reason why there was a smile on my face."

Cho sighed.  "You Slytherins are a very odd sort of people."

"No we're not," Draco, answered, "we think different things than what others believe and we believe in power more than anything."

Cho shook her head.  "Please discuss something else.  I've heard a lengthy discussion of right and wrong with that woman in the portrait in your room.  Let's talk about Quidditch or something.  We're both Seekers.  We have that much in common."

"You know, Cho," Draco began, "that with every current Seeker from every house, you've been with now.  You were with Pretty Boy Diggory, Scarhead Potter, and now with this deal, you'll be getting involved with me.  What an interesting thought.  You must have a thing for men who play the Seeker position in Quidditch."

Cho laughed and shoved Draco.  "Shut up you!  You make me sound like a tramp when I'm not.  I went out with Cedric for a long time and then I dated Harry but it didn't work out, and now how I got here, I really don't know."

"Blame me because it'll flatter my resourcefulness," Draco teased.

"No, but really, Draco," Cho try to begin again.  "Just one regular conversation like normal people."

"In return for a snog," Draco said, raising a blond eyebrow, and smirked.

"Merlin's beard!  Why do-."

"Deal or not?" Draco asked.

Cho was silent for a moment.  Did it really matter whether she kissed Draco now when she was going to have to later?  At least right now, he was asking her, in a way.  Later on, he might start demanding she kiss him.  But should she really?  Because then it'd mean that she willingly kissed him when she didn't need to.  She didn't need to make another deal.  But not making this deal would most likely anger Draco, which Cho didn't want.  She didn't want to ever see an angry Draco Malfoy.

"Deal."

~

A/N: I'm laughing so hard right now which is probably pissing you off immensely!  What a wonderful cliffhanger when I haven't updated in such a long time!  Damn, I'm good.  And you were thinking you'd see Draco and Cho kiss in this chapter.  Ha.  Think again.  I just love torturing my readers…kidding!  But well, my dears, you'll have to review, and stay tuned to see the next chapter when Draco and Cho might snog…he he he!  Merry Christmas and happy holidays from claret345 (I changed my pen name once again.)


	7. Ch VII The Astronomy Tower

****

Title: The Serpent's Pet (07/?)  
**Author name:** claret345  
**Author email:** quirky_456@msn.com  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Drama  
**Keywords:** DM/CC War Harry  
**Rating:** R

****

Spoilers: SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA  
**Summary:** A deal is agreed upon by Cho and Draco, Cho will be the mistress of Draco in exchange for Draco's protection of Harry during the war, a Draco/Cho romantic drama fan fic.

****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
**Author notes:** Thank you to all my reviewers!!! You guys are so great and awesome, I love all you guys! Thanks for your reviews, feedback, and support. I don't know what I would've done with having my head be inflated with compliments. He, he, :p! Remember to review! ;) Also, um…don't count on the yahoo group, I think I lost my account for my computer crashing and not being able to check my yahoo e-mail for a LONG time. I'll try MSN instead.

__

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"If you need to leave the world you live in  
Lay your head down and stay awhile  
Though you may not remember dreaming  
Something waits for you to breathe again"

__

"Imaginary (Origin)" by Evanescence

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The Serpent's Pet

Chapter VII - The Astronomy Tower

****

Draco smiled. His curiosity of Cho's lips and body pressed against his was about to be answered. He had been lusting for Cho when Harry had started dating her and the lust had stayed even after Harry didn't want her. Draco's eyes had always been secretly watching her without any one knowing it. He had found that she could be fierce and passionate and was filled with determination, intelligence, and strong will. How she wasn't in Slytherin surprised him. Curiosity of her bringing that passion to bed plagued him. 

He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Cho's. Cho was surprised by how gentle his kiss was. His kiss wasn't demanding or forceful but of a skilled and learned lover. Draco noticed her lips was soft as the petals of a flower and heard Cho take a breath of air. Draco smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Feeling Draco's warm hands on her caused her heartbeat to start beating rapidly and a tingly feeling in her stomach and down there to occur.

"Draco…" Cho whispered, opening her eyes. 

Draco had felt her warm breath on his face and opened his eyes to see hers weren't brown but black with desire which would've aroused him if he wasn't all ready. "Shhh," he said, hushing her.

Both leaned in and Cho met his lips boldly. Her racing heart and increasing pleasure made her brave as she deepened the kiss and slid her warm velvety tongue inside Draco's mouth. Draco groaned as he tasted the chocolate mints he knew she loved to suck on and gripped her hips. Cho was startled by Draco's touch and broke the kiss. Draco sat up and pulled her into his lap. Cho got settled, becoming comfortable and dizzy with excitement and from the butterflies in her stomach.

"Mmmm…" Draco drawled after placing his mouth near her right ear and breathing against Cho's cheek, "you taste delicious."

Cho had goosebumps all over her arms and Draco's husky male voice sent a shiver down her spine. She blushed at his compliment and could hear her heart beating in her ears along with her ragged breathing from holding her breath. Cho gasped when Draco slid his deliciously warm and slightly calloused hands underneath her top and started caressing the smooth and silky skin he had found. Draco smiled as he heard her and was enjoying the feel of her skin that was so wonderfully soft and smooth and was becoming warmer underneath his touch. Cho closed her eyes and pressed herself against Draco. 

Cho leaned her head against Draco's and placed her hands on his shoulders. Draco swallowed fearfully as he heard Cho's shallow breathing near his ear and felt her hot breath against his skin. Cho was also gasping and moaning against his touch and Draco was all ready becoming lost in pleasure of sliding his hands slowly down her sides, becoming familiar with the curves and shapes of her alluring body. They were barely doing anything by Draco's definitions. They still had their clothes on and he was only caressing her skin but having Cho in his arms was intoxicating and dazzling. She was just too damn seductive without knowing it.

Cho could feel Draco leaving a trail of fire from his touch and she was aware that her knickers were becoming saturated and of the throbbing between her legs. Being so close to Draco and feeling his warmth rub off on her was making her become unbelievably hot from having her cloak and uniform still on. She could've sworn she had felt Draco's arousal pressing against her but she pushed the thought aside thinking it wasn't. Draco slid his hands venturingly against Cho's back and unclasped her bra. The bra came unloose and Draco slid his hands to her breasts.

Cho gave a throaty groan and slid her slender fingers around Draco's neck. Draco opened his mouth, exhaling, and becoming aware of his arousal which he thought Cho was dangerously close to becoming aware of. Cho began mewing as he fondled her and cupped each breast, weighing them in his hands. He varied from soft carasses to carefuly measured forceful ones and drove Cho mad when he painfully teasingly lightly ran his thumbs over her hard nipples. Cho plastered herself against Draco which made him take a sharp intake of air and closed his eyes.

Cho was sure now that it was indeed his arousal pressing against her lower abodimen. Draco groaned as he felt Cho move closer to him, pressing against his hard on. Cho moved her hands away from him and struggled out of her heavy cloak. Draco helped by pulling it off her once it fell from her shoulders and threw it to the side. Cho felt free without having that heavy burden on her.

Cho locked her arms around Draco's neck and Draco crashed his mouth against hers, initiating the passionate and hungry kiss, and leading it. Draco devoured her small mouth and Cho moved her hands to the sides of his face. Cho pulled his face closer to hers and Draco moved his hands to the small of her back, pulling her so that she was pushed up against him. Cho didn't mind and in in return she straddled him which caused a hiss of pleasure to escape from him. Draco's arousal was becoming painful from his deteriorating restraint.

__

Stop it, now, before it's too late. NOW! Draco thought.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- 

****

A/N: I know!!!! I'm sorry! But I needed a break! You have no idea how hard that was to write! :p I can write rape scenes and still keep it under R but romantic scenes I suck at. Ugh. *bangs head against desk* Oh well, I hope you liked it. I promise to update sooner. Also, anyone know how to do tags and HTML or whatever? I hate my format but my computer does it anyways! Grrrrrr…!


	8. Author Notes

Author's Note:

OK, I'm working on the update! :D I love you guys and all, and your support is really touching, I don't think I've ever gotten that much for support on any fic before, but please, _please,_ stop sending me so many e-mails on getting me to update because although I'm touched … it's just becoming too much when I'm working on the update and I'm feeling rushed when I'm really not that good when it comes to writing romance things. I've been revising and editing a lot of chapters just for ch. 8. So if everyone could lay off the e-mails for a while … I would seriously love it.

Thanks,

xMutedFaithx


End file.
